The Struggle Within
by DarkVooDooGirlx666
Summary: History can and will repeat itself.


In a mad rush to the hospital, the small car wove through the traffic. It almost ran a red light but made it just in time and turned for the visitor's entrance to the parking lot. A disheveled looking Tom Scott entered the lobby, and headed over to the main desk. A stately woman dressed in uniform and wearing many precious stones looked up.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you? Are you looking for someone?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well, my wife is having twins right now and I need to see her. I have to be there for her, to support her." He winced slightly when he heard these words come out. He thought he sounded like a worried mother looking for her lost child. To his horror, the lady smiled warmly and chuckled.   
  
"Of course. What is your name?"  
  
"Tom. Tom Scott. My wife's name is Catherine and she was here yesterday." He wanted the old lady to hurry up.   
  
"Okay. Yes, yes I see. She is in Room 53. Take the elevator to the 2nd floor and on the right are the 50s. Sign this please." She handed him a form and her red painted nails pointed to the signature box. He scribbled his name and dashed off to the elevator.   
  
He got in and pushed the button. The door started to close and he grew more and more anticipated. He wondered if he got there in time.The elevator stopped and opened the doors.   
  
Quickly turning to his right, he glanced at the doors as he hurried past. 50...51...52...53. He knocked and the door opened and revealed a young woman lying in bed.   
  
Catherine had been sleeping but she heard the someone knock on the door and instantly woke up. Her mother opened the door and she saw Tom standing there, looking as though he had just got up. She smiled slightly as she saw him come in and came over with such a powerful feeling of love for him that he noticed what wasn't spoken.  
  
Tom straightened his light-brown hair and came over to the side of the bed. Her sparkling brown eyes told him that she loved him. He had known that look for so long he could instantly recognize it.   
  
"How are you? Are they coming out now?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't think the will come for a few more hours but I have a feeling it's going to be today. Did you sleep last night?" she asked, eyeing his clothes which he had worn yesterday.   
  
"Yeah, a few hours. I was thinking that it would happen last night," he admitted. It was true. He realized that with the birth of the twins that he would have to be responsible for seeing them when they were born. He remembered his father and how he had told stories of how him and his two other brothers were born. He wanted to give his children the same joy that he got when his father told the stories.   
  
"Oooh. I felt a contraction!" She sat up and started to breathe deeper. "I think it's starting. Get the doctor."  
  
Her mother rushed to her side and began to tend too her daughter as Tom went to look for Dr. Merk. He opened the door and Dr. Merk was standing right ouside, apparently about to come in.  
  
"She started having contractions, Dr. Merk. Do you think it's time?" he asked worried.  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Dr. Merk with a satisfied smile on his aging face. He went over and looked at Catherine. "Yes, it is time. I believe that in a few hours, you will be a new father," he said with finality, turning to Tom.   
  
Tom sank down in one of the waiting chairs and was suddenly hit with exhaustion. Darkness clouded his eyes and soon it turned black.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Tom! TOM!"  
  
"Wha-huh?" He opened his eyes and saw Mrs. Evans standing over him.   
  
"Tom, you passed out. Are you all right?" She set a cup of water down by him. He thanked her and drank it in two gulps.  
  
"I think so." Setting the cup down, he gasped. "What happened to Catherine? Did she have them yet?" He feared that they were already born and he had missed it.   
  
"She went down to the O.R. and she is having them now. She wants you to be there!" She helped him out of the chair and walked with him to the elevator.   
  
His heart was beating very fast. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster. Every step echoed through the white hallways like a bell tolling death. Finally, they reached the room.   
  
A nurse came out and nearly collided with Mrs. Evans.   
  
"Mrs. Evans! Your daughter is giving birth right now!" She opened the door and motioned for them to go in. Many people were gathered around Mrs. Scott and Tom rushed over to support her.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Scott! You gave birth to a healthy boy and girl!"   
  
Catherine smiled wearily and took the baby boy into her arms as Tom held the girl. As she looked at her son, she noticed that he had black hair and blue eyes. She wondered where he got that from. Tom had brown hair and eyes and she herself had the same. Little did she know that her son would be more different than she could have dreamed of. 


End file.
